


I've never fallen from quite this high

by M16



Series: Twoset Verses and Lyrics [1]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Basically it's just eddy being a lovesick fool, Dance Ball, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealous!Eddy, Lowkey!Brett, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive!Eddy, Yearning!Eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/M16
Summary: It isn't like Eddy is doubting their ability to play the violin or something, that's totally not the case, but Paganini's Caprice no. 24? In front of Hillary Hahn, and all the music students gathered in the conservatory's annual ball?Brett should be thankful that he loves him enough for this.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twoset Verses and Lyrics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	I've never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailsway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailsway/gifts).



> I’ve never written anything for twoset before, and this is my first contribution to the fandom so this fic is kind of like a warm-up because I’m not used to writing about them yet. I also haven’t written in years. Go easy on me please? Thanks.
> 
> I dedicate this to Snailsway because one of their works is the first twoset fic I’ve ever liked. If you're reading this, hi! :)

It's finally that time of the year.

The hotel that was chosen for this event is the elite five-star kind, considering that it was the ball every student has been talking about for the past month. It was one of the most anticipated highlights of every student's university journey, after all. There’s not much time to socialize with everyone studying in a conservatory of music since every student practice as much as they can to reach their individual dreams. However, the lively and lovely time for them to just enjoy a night has come, and it will definitely be a moment to live for.

"Are you sure I don't look like a weirdo or something?" A certain nervous brunet tugged on the sleeve of his date, his lips trembling at the sight of the bright lights coming from inside the door they're standing in the cue for. His eyes couldn't help but wander around the long wide hall, up the huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the tall imported vases placed in the corners, and even to the passersby just glancing at their lineup in the event’s place entrance.

He gulped, turning to the rather composed guy standing beside him. "I mean, I know I'm always the type to get nervous, but this is our last ball as students. What if I end up embarrassing myself, Brett?"

Brett Yang. The guy he believes is the only one worthy to be his _date_ , his _best friend_ , his exceptional _partner in crime_ ever since the first day of that maths tutoring they had when they were kids— was only sighing at his panicked expression and the numerous side comments he’s been muttering for almost half an hour now. He brought one hand up to gently rub the side of Eddy’s arm in a comforting manner.

If he's ever to describe Eddy at this moment it was a _shaky bow in human form._

"Eddy, I don't really know where you get these kinds of thoughts that obviously only make you paranoid, but no one's going to ruin this night okay?” he said. Not much can really go wrong in a ball, except the usual _ladies tripping over their high heels_ moments or _guys dying from being stepped on by those pointy heels,_ which he hopes does not happen to him or any of them.

“But—“

“Stop overthinking because you're never going to be able to enjoy if you do.” Brett gave him a concerned look. “Just breathe. We’ll be fine, yeah?"

"I- okay." Eddy looked into his sincere eyes before taking a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale._ It didn't really help calming his nerves, but it was worth trying.

His best friend bought his act and tugged him along when the line moved forward.

It was only Brett totally facing the front and paying attention to the cue, _honestly speaking_ , because Eddy couldn't help but sneak glances at him every few minutes. Brett was looking unbelievably handsome in his formal attire. _Yeah, okay, he wears one a lot whenever they have performances and competitions but—_ whenever he dresses up, it often takes his breath away. He's always a sight to see, and Eddy feels like he's the luckiest being his date tonight.

Brett wore a black pressed long-sleeved dress shirt with a black bowtie, black slacks, and white coat _(yes, white coat!)_ in his left hand. His hair was at its sexiest yet: messy but styled up. Eddy did not know why he decided to mess it up when he had kept it flat for as long as he can remember, and why now, of all times?

_It should be illegal._

He wanted to comment on it the moment Brett arrived at his doorstep an hour ago, but he was too busy ogling him then. That made the other guy huff and feel embarrassed at trying to put some effort into his looks.

“Is it _that_ weird?” He ran his hands through his locks, contemplating whether to change it back to his normal, flat hairstyle. He doesn’t really want to be judged by people when they arrive at the venue, no thanks. “You’re staring.”

Eddy broke out of his reverie and gaped at him. “No, no, no! Stop! You look great, Brett! Y-you look very handsome! Don’t!” He took the hand that was already on Brett’s hair and felt the warmth in his cheeks burn up.

Brett grew curious; Eddy was being extra jittery today. He raised an eyebrow at him and was going to say something, but refrained from it. Why was he being a nervous wreck? It’s just them right now. “Thanks—“

“Eddy! Is that Brett at the door?!”

A set of frantic footsteps raced to the door which revealed another brunette named Belle, Eddy’s older sister. Her breath caught at the sight of the two boys looking like royalties straight from the old movies they used to watch on television during their childhood.

She eyed the two, her eyes slowly softening because the two really do look good together. Eddy must be very happy to share the night with Brett and their friends without stressing over anything. God knows how much of that he’s had in the last few weeks from all the graded recitals and examinations thrown at them all at the same time.

“Wow, you two look very great tonight! I’m sure you’ll have a good time!” She beamed before pulling them both for a hug. “Oh my god, we definitely need to take pictures!”

Brett awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly. “I’m kinda embarrassed, but sure.”

“Don’t be! We’re no strangers here!” Belle chuckled and went to Eddy’s right, positioning her phone camera to an angle where it would get all of them in the picture.

Eddy put his arms around the other two and grinned, squeezing them all together.

“Say Tchaikovsky!”

_Click!_

Eddy smiled at the memory earlier, then again looked down on his body to criticize his outfit for the night. _I don’t look that bad, right?_ He asked himself for the nth time, jitters coming back once more.

He managed not to squeak when Brett lightly tugged him again forward. They have finally reached the front of the huge doors, and the classical music being played inside was seeping through the door’s edges. He heard Brett humming along to the familiar sound, _ah— Shostakovich’s Waltz no. 2_ , and felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw his best friend already raising his eyebrows at him as if expecting him to hum as well, just like what they usually do when listening together to classical music.

And so he did.

He was a lot calmer by the time the usher gave them the cue to enter, thanks to Brett and Shostakovich’s piece. The spotlights instantly focused on them upon their entrance, other ushers leading them to the photo booth so they can have their pictures taken before the party officially starts. How cliché.

“Hmmm, the place looks grand. They put a lot of effort into this ball, no doubt.” Eddy observed while looking around the place in awe. Meanwhile, Brett was silently trailing behind him, a glass of wine already in his hand for his parched throat. Would be so much better if it was bubble tea though, but hey, he’ll take what he can get.

“For sure.” The smaller of the two voiced out after downing his wine. His wandering eyes caught the buffet section, then the decorated stage at the center. “Whoa, look at the stage. There are cute tiny balloons in it!”

"Eddy! Brett!" a familiar voice not too far from them called out. "Over here!"

Eddy spun his head and easily spotted the owner of the voice, which turned out to be their good friend, Shaun. He was gesturing for them to come over to their group’s table placed near the stage. He was wearing a white polo with a dark blue tie, but what’s more noticeable is that his hair was extra curly tonight.

“Aye, how’s it going man?” Eddy greeted with his usual toothy grin. “What’s up with guys changing their hairstyles tonight?” He added as an afterthought.

Shaun and Brett only laughed at his comment.

Hearing distinct laughter from a distance, they were spotted by a tall girl with light brown hair and a hint of recognition in her sharp, caramel eyes. With her lips turned up, she confidently strided towards them.

“Hey guys!”

The boys turned and gasped at the sight of the beautiful pianist. “Sophie!”

"I haven’t seen you gentlemen in a while! Oh, and you guys look absolutely nice!" She praised them while trying not to seem too much delighted upon seeing familiar faces. It was hard trying to catch up with friends due to hectic school activities, and she’s glad that’s over now.

Eddy blushed at the compliment and hid behind Brett's figure as if it'll shield him from the girl’s stare. "Thanks Sophie oui oui, but you're way more stunning than we are. Look at yourself!"

The pianist playfully rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, shaking her head at her friend's kindness as if she couldn't quite believe him. Eddy’s always been generous at giving compliments to his friends; just the angel that he truly is. "What a sweetheart you are, Eddy. Thank you.”

“No problem, Sophie.” He smiled, eyes turning into mini crescent moons.

Brett glanced at them, appreciating the chill atmosphere they’re suddenly in compared to the tense one outside the place. "He was being so nervous outside, you wouldn’t believe it. I had to reassure him many times that nothing's gonna go wrong and that he's already amazing as he is."

_Already amazing as he is?_

Eddy furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Brett confusingly. "Huh? You never told me anything like that." He squinted his eyes, trying hard to remember if it actually happened. It couldn’t be back in his house, because Belle interrupted their moment there (yeah, he hates her sometimes.) “Have you?”

" _Oh,_ " Brett chuckled when he realized, looking sheepish as he stared at him. "Well, I just did."

 _What?_ Eddy’s cheeks immediately flushed in embarrassment. _God, why did he even ask?_

"W-well, thanks. You are pretty amazing as well, hey?” He blushed and pretended to look at the decorations to hide his face.

Sophie sent him a knowing look. _She’s been putting up with their mutual pining for so long that she wants to just lock the two in a bathroom for hours until they do something about it,_ but she’ll graciously let them off the hook this time.

**_“The program will start in fifteen minutes. We’d like everyone to kindly take your seats.”_ **

The moment was gone. After that short announcement, all the music students obediently took their respective seats in huge round tables enough for their friend groups. The lights dimmed to create a dramatic mood, and the hosts for the night went up the stage to formally start the program.

At some point Eddy’s mind wandered yet again, thinking of all the things that could go wrong from then on. Something about _all night dancing,_ _awards,_ and _guest Hillary Hahn performing_ slipped past his head full of worries. Even Sumina and Ray arriving late to the event, and the generous amount of appetizers being served in every table, all went unnoticed by him.

You see, there were many girls in this crowded room that looked far better than what he and his blonde wig can ever pull off. Right. One of them will probably get noticed by Brett during the waltz, then they’ll hit each other up by the end of the night and get their happily ever after, with him eventually getting left behind.

He kept a straight face as the unwanted thoughts swirled, trying hard to ignore the bitter taste of the truth. This is what he gets for falling in love with his best friend and not doing anything about it.

Sophie suddenly made a noise at something one of the hosts said and shook her head defiantly. “Brett and Eddy should be included!”

Eddy broke out of his stupor and became alarmed at the loud mention of his name. "M-me? Why? What’s happening?” he glanced around, trying to make sense of the events unfolding.

“Selected students will play throughout the night, just to showcase their talents and improvements throughout the years. Hillary Hahn will be one of the audience though and that’s _something!_ ” said Ray, getting pumped up and wanting to be called to perform on stage.

Wait, did he just say Hillary Hahn?

Sumina couldn't help but giggle at their friend's obvious enthusiasm after being given a golden chance to prove that he can be a soloist someday. "It will be great if you get praised by her indeed," she nodded, giving it a bit more thought. "Aren’t Brett and Eddy huge fans of her?”

“Yeah!” Brett confirmed, eyes glinting in the dim lights. “Eddy and I’s dream is to have her as a guest in our youtube channel if we ever become famous someday. Maybe play with her if we become deserving of that, too.”

Eddy forced out a laugh at that. _Dreams, dreams._ That is _if_ , and _only if_ , Brett doesn’t find the love of his life tonight and abandon him.

"True. But if this opportunity is so important to others, like how it is for Ray, then they can have it I guess." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Totally not assuming we’ll be called though. They probably selected the performers on a whim."

Sophie, with a defeated sigh, eyed everyone and said "Well, let's see how the night goes."

Countless spins and missteps a couple of hours later, Eddy found himself sitting alone again in their table with his feet sore from all the dance invites and his short trips to the buffet. It's been a fun night for everyone. Brett was right; so far there were no mishaps occurring. The school staff is definitely doing a great job on this occasion.

His eyes caught Brett dancing with a new girl this time, and maybe it went just like how the first invite happened. He knew that Brett was going to decline when the first courageous girl went up to them, but he personally wanted the extrovert to have fun and spend the night not being stuck with him. After all, Brett isn’t his, and he’s quite popular with the girls in their department due to his virtuosic violin playing. Just because he is Brett’s best friend doesn’t mean that he gets him all to himself. That’s too selfish.

He started rubbing his sore arms while looking around to see if he can recognize another free friend, when suddenly a rather flushed Hyung took the seat beside him.

"Hey. How is your night going, Edward?" He grinned at him, eyes shining bright like the lights flashing around the floor.

"You’re all red in the face, Hyung." He pointed straight out instead of answering him. He then raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to take a better look at the other’s face. "What have you been up to?"

"N-no, it’s nothi—" Not your guy for facing interrogations at the moment, the Asian immediately scooted away from him in the hopes of running away, but instead knocked a glass of water in the process. "I haven’t done anything mu- ah!"

"Oh shit!" Eddy panicked and grabbed the glass before it rolls off and crashes onto the floor. He caught it, thankfully, but he jerked when cold water started dripping from the table, meeting his left lap.

Well, fuck.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Hyung took the glass from his hand and placed it back in its rightful place; far from them.

Eddy sighed, but waved a dismissive hand to the giant klutz before he thought of anything odd. "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it."

Hyung looked at him trying to wipe the wet spot with the table napkin - because, really, there's no other thing to use - before settling back to his seat and looking remorseful.

Once Eddy was done, he turned to him again. "But tell me the truth, Hyung. What's got you all flushed?"

The Korean covered his face with his hands and weakly shrugged. “Maybe it’s the drinks." He groaned. His cellist friends were to blame, really. "I feel buzzed and hyped, like the night is still young and I can do anything."

Eddy snorted at his statement and felt bad for the poor guy. "You’re just drunk."

He grunted and covered his face. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Well then, let’s _make_ you even more drunk!” Another cellist who heard the last bits of their conversation stated and was already approaching them to probably take Hyung back to their table, but Hyung suk made a run for it.

"Be careful not to break anything!” Eddy shouted at his friend being chased.

Hyung gave him a salute with a wide smile. "Roger that!"

Eddy chuckled and stared at their retreating figures until they disappeared in the crowd. Finally getting bored and having nothing better to do, he stood up and decided to get one of those colorful punches beside the buffet line. This ball won’t be complete without being slightly buzzed, yeah? All their friends are having fun, socializing, and getting drunk. What’s he doing here alone? Plus he likes being a daredevil every now and then, so maybe he’ll do it.

Beethoven's spirit must have not given him permission to do so, because at that exact moment, one host took the microphone and spoke.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to ask everyone to return to their seats so we can start the awarding!"**_

Loud hoots erupted but no one actually returned to their seats, choosing to just stand there on the dance floor or wherever they are and huddle together with their friends. Some are betting on which among them will receive awards. There was even an introduction of the judges and the message of the university director, but it all sounded far away in Eddy's mind.

 _Oh no. Where's Brett?_ He thought, trying to find the guy in the sea of musicians.

" _ **Best dressed for this wonderful night!**_ "

_"Oh my god. She totally deserves that award! I mean, just look at her!"_

_"I agree!"_

" _ **And for the best suit and tie!**_ "

_"I can't believe he stole the award from Raineri! He's much more deserving than that guy!"_

Caught up in the wild center crowd, Brett's eyes met his best friend's surprisingly tranquil ones. He knows him better than that, though. Anyone who truly knows him can see past his façade even from a mile away; the real nervous wreck that he's being at the moment.

" ** _To have a little bit of thrill, maybe we should call out the first student performer on stage and hype everyone up?_** " The host suggested, expecting a positive response from the audience. He wasn't disappointed.

Brett politely pushed through every single one of the students in his way to get to Eddy, thinking that he should've gone searching for him sooner because this part makes both of them anxious. And they just had this whole "opportunity talk" earlier with their friends as well, which didn't end on a good note in his opinion.

" _ **Mr. Brett Yang!**_ ”

He abruptly stopped and stood frozen in his place, eyes the size of the moon, mirroring exactly what his best friend looked like when they heard it. People actually voted for him to perform, even though he’s done nothing? Or is it because he finally danced with other people aside from his friends that people took notice of his presence?

He's the _first_ performer, holy sh—

He blinked several times and turned to the direction of the host before slowly pointing to himself. "Me?"

" _ **Yes, you fine gentleman!**_ " The host laughed, moving to the side to show that the stage is now Brett’s. " _ **Come up here and show us what you got! Unless you want a friend to accompany you?**_ "

Some people actually raised their hands at that and tried to get to the front to express their willingness to play with him, except Eddy who felt like the world just fucking crashed down on him. No, he knows Brett can do it. He knows he can show everyone how breathtaking he can be when playing the violin, _with_ or _without_ a company. He believes that _the most,_ but the thought of another person, just— he can _barely_ accept one of their friends being partnered up with Brett in silly things and skits, and now the possibility of other people they _barely_ know?

**Fuck.**

When did he ever get _this_ possessive?

" _ **Will it be his girlfriend?**_ " The host jokingly asked while Brett took his sweet time getting to the stage.

Brett found the idea preposterous. "I don't have a girlfriend."

" _ **Oops!**_ " The other guy heard his reply and apologized for his mistake. He was now standing beside the first sacrifice of the night, and turning to the indifferent handsome violinist, he pressed on. " _ **Maybe after this performance you'll get one? Who knows!**_ "

Sophie then found Eddy and stood by his side, quietly muttering prayers to all the angels and saints and classical composers that existed to make Brett call Eddy on stage because it's been _decades_ of him secretly loving his best friend. If there was anyone who deserved standing by Brett’s side, to play on a stage, and for literally everyone to see, it was Eddy.

" ** _I’m gonna call someone to join me on this stage if that’s alright?”_**

**_“Go ahead, Mr. Yang!”_ **

Eddy brought a hand to his heart and nearly laughed at how rapid it was beating. He didn't know what to do. To laugh, or cry, or stay poker-faced to conceal his emotions running wild.

His ears were ringing.

His body felt cold and numb.

His eyes were losing focus.

" _ **Hey Eddy, what’s taking you so long? Did you honestly think you’ll get away from this?**_ " Brett said loudly through the microphone, squinting his eyes to look for his best mate.

Sophie pretty much just earned a Guinness world record for creating the loudest, ear-splitting squeal ever. Okay, that may be an _exaggeration_ , but a heartbeat later and all the students eventually started clapping, excited for the first-ever student performance of the night. Some who knew them were thinking why they even tried raising their hands in the first place; the two were literally inseparable.

Brett looks odd without Eddy.

Eddy looks incomplete without Brett.

It’s just how it’s always been.

By this time everyone was staring at Eddy in the corner, and he only snapped out of it when Sophie lightly pushed him to the direction of the stage. He gulped and maintained eye contact with Brett. When he finally reached his best friend’s side, he found himself laughing. This is ridiculous.

"You’ve always had the worse luck out of the two of us." he pointed out, amused.

 ** _“I know!”_** Brett chuckled at Eddy’s look of amusement and pure disbelief that this was happening to them right now. And in front of _Hillary Hahn!_ God forbid that they mess this one up. “But we can do this together, right? Paganini's Caprice no. 24?”

_I'm sorry, what?_

Eddy wanted to smack him then and there for choosing a major difficult piece. They can play Ysaÿe or Prokofiev for this, but Paganini? _Really?_ Has Brett gone mad?

The crowd was already cheering for them loudly and he knew it was too late to get out of this one. Ray’s surely not going to let them hear the end of this; such a bold act of bravery in front of a world-class soloist like Hillary Hahn!

All his thoughts were then silenced by one look from Brett. He couldn’t quite figure out what the other’s trying to say, but he’s afraid to know what it means— his heart was beating too loud and he’s _afraid_ everyone in the room can hear it.

“We can do this, Eddy.” He whispered, determined to do it. With all the years they’ve practiced music separately and together, classical music has already been engraved in their blood and muscle memory. Their sweat, hard work, and perseverance through music school aren't for _nothing_.

Eddy closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“Violin Duet.”

His best friend hummed affirmatively.

“Alternately?”

A nod.

“Together.” He whispered, his doubt and fear ebbing away with each passing second.

Brett genuinely smiled and looked at Eddy straight in the eyes. “Together.”

Well, that sounds about right.

People from their department handed them a violin each. The two violinists stood on each side of the stage, closing their eyes and just kind of feeling everything. Once they got rid of their nerves, Brett signaled to the host that they were ready to perform. Eddy gave one last glance at Brett, before letting his emotions consume him.

" ** _Mr. Brett Yang and Edward Chen, playing Paganini's Caprice no. 24!”_**

_Eddy couldn't remember a past event in his life when he felt so overwhelmed by his love for this one guy named Brett Yang._

"I can't believe that just happened." Eddy blurted out, voice cracking a bit after their performance a couple of minutes ago. "No, I didn't expect this to happen at all.”

Brett could only laugh at his remark. "I know. I guess fate just has its own way to surprise us. You were too busy expecting something to go wrong, when in reality it will all go right."

He blushed. Their performance earlier might not be perfect, but _that_ — that was _everything_ that he could ever ask to happen during the ball. And even with Brett's nice words right now, he knew better than to get his hopes up. With him, it might be impossible to get out of the friend zone.

But then he thought, _yeah, he doesn’t think he'll be afraid of anything anymore as long as Brett is with him._

“Though, I must say it’s a bit awkward with all their eyes on us.” Eddy distracted himself from his own thoughts, mindlessly following Brett walking outside of the place. “But the applause and recognition were kind of nice. At least your effort for your hair tonight paid off, hey?” He giggled.

Brett whined and ruffled his own hair. “Ugh, no, not that again.”

"We're the best team ever, you know?" Eddy continued, playing with his thumbs. He didn’t really know what he’s trying to communicate anymore, but it felt right to be honest and transparent now that they’re alone. "We function together so well. Like, I can easily read your actions just like how easily you detect a change in me. And whenever you’re by my side, I somehow reach higher points that I couldn't have reached alone."

The black-haired finally came to a stop. Eddy looked around and found out that they were in a garden-like area of the hotel where you could look up and see the star-lit night sky. For some reason, the stars seemed brighter tonight.

Brett gave him a sideway glance. "You're being too sappy, Eddy. Don't you start saying you can't live without me now!" He replied in a playful tone.

 _But that's also true,_ the other thought, but kept it to himself. Really, he shouldn't push his luck now. Instead of exchanging words, Eddy let the silence linger for a while. His eyes landed on a small, jagged rock on the ground and got an idea. When he learned that the rock can dent the ground, he crouched down and wordlessly started writing on it.

His heartbeat was slowly picking up pace again.

"What are you doing?" Brett inquired, peeking from behind Eddy's shoulder with his hands in his slack pockets.

Eddy hopes that someday, the right time will come and he'll finally muster up the courage to put his feelings into words and tell his best friend what he's been meaning to say all these years. He can wait for another day, month, or year if he has to. But now that another chapter of their lives will come to an end and the answer to the question _what's next?_ is uncertain, this thing will remind him of the night that proved just how right they are for each other, and hopefully, nothing after this can break their bond apart.

"Hey, Brett? Promise me that we'll stick together even after we graduate?" He glanced at him, looking vulnerable yet ethereal under the pale moonlight. "Forever?"

Brett finally got to properly look at what Eddy wrote, and what he saw made his lips curve up in a loving smile. _Of course._

"For as long as you want me to."

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody comment what you think about this and be my friend-- I literally have no one to talk and fangirl with regarding twoset lmao


End file.
